King's Song
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Valtrana changed the song for Yuri. Now Yuri's making some changes of his own. Based off of Season 3 episode. (22 I think)


King's Song

**Summary: **Valtrana changed the song for Yuri. Now Yuri's making some changes of his own. Set in episode 100 (I think it's 22 of season 3)

_**'We pledge to uphold Shi...the Maou'**_

Yuri looked at the tall noble beside him in surprise. He'd heard Valtrana hesitate, then change the words, and it startled him. After all, he and Valtrana hadn't seen much of each other since the fight over Wolfram's candidacy for the position of Maou. And they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms then. He stared, stunned, as Valtrana continued.

_**'By upholding our Maou, we are his heart.'**_

_** 'Always there with us...'**_

A new, startlingly familiar tenor joined Valtrana. Yuri turned as Gunter stepped from his hiding place, eyes sparkling with warmth and pride.

_**'There is our Maou.'**_

Delchias von Wincott and Densham von Kharmonikov stepped forward as well. Densham was holding his chicken, a smug smile on his face. His voice was a bit higher than Gunter's. Dlechias' voice was a touch lower.

_**'Where there is hope...'**_

Delchias was smiling as well. His eyes were kind and warm, and so like the expression Yuri had sometimes seen in Julia's face during their brief encounters that it was almost heart-breaking.

_**'There is our Maou.'**_

Yuri spun around as two more voices joined in. One was a strong feminine voice, an alto, the other a mid-range male voice that he thought was a baritone.

Lady Radford and Lord Rochefort stepped from the trees they'd been hiding behind. The Lady was smiling, knees bent and skirts swept back in a curtsey. Lord Rochefort had his arms extended, as if welcoming him into their group. The gesture made him feel warm inside.

_**'Where there is pride, there is our Maou'**_

Two more voices joined in. One was a tenor he didn't know, the other a deep voice, nearly a bass, that he could have identified in a Japanese train station at rush hour. He looked.

Lord Gyllenhal had risen, book folded shut and clasped in his hands. His expression was like Densham's, warm and welcoming. His eyes were sparkling brightly, his expression kind, gentle yet proud.

Yuri looked up and found Gwendal's familiar form, half-hidden in the shadows of the pillar he was leaning against. His arms were folded across his chest, but he was singing, and the expression on his face was one Yuri had seen a few times before, and cherished. The first time he'd seen it had been in a courthouse in Sevelera. Proud, respectful. Acknowledging him. That expression that said that Gwendal was behind him and supporting him every step of the way. That expression was worth so much, worth more than some of the treasures of the kingdom as far as Yuri was concerned.

_**'Where there is love, there is our Maou.'**_

A high soprano soared above the rest of the voices, making him look up. To his surprise, Lady Celi was leaning out a second story window, singing along with the rest of them. Her beautiful face was almost glowing with love, passion and pride. Love for her kingdom, support for the boy who'd replaced her.

_**'Where there is fidelity, there is our Maou.'**_

As if in answer to Celi's response, four more feminine voices rose from the nearby courtyard. Yuri jumped, his eyes widening as he recognized the voices. The maids had joined in. They were singing for him.

_**'Where there are vows, there is our Maou.'**_

Three more voices joined, so familiar it made his heart ache. He turned his head.

There on the balcony, Anissina, Conrad and Wolfram were sitting. All of them were smiling. There was pride on Anissina's face, warmth in Conrad's, and fierce joy in Wolfram's. Yuri swallowed hard at the love that resonated through Wolfram's tenor and Conrad's baritone. "You guys..."

_**'Ahhh...we who serve the Maou!'**_

Valtrana tossed his head back, and the final line echoed throughout the courtyard, carried on a dozen voices. Yuri felt as if he would explode from the passion, the sheer force of fury behind it.

In the wake of that final line, silence fell. Yuri struggled to find something to say, to acknowledge what had happened, but the words wouldn't come. He didn't know how to respond, how to express his feelings...

Stoffel chose that precise instant to break the mood. He'd been stuck crawling across the ground toward them while the rest of them sang, and his low snarl of frustration broke the spell of the moment.

Valtrana's expression changed from solemn to...well, rather fiendishly amused, in Yuri's opinion. "Maou, Maou, our Maou! I've spotted your departed soul!" Yuri stepped back, and Valtrana delivered an almighty kick to the skull, sending it flying into the bushes. Stoffel jumped up to find it, and the game was on once more.

They played until almost sunset, laughing and dodging about, hiding and teasing, and swapping who was the seeker. Stoffel finally found Rochefort. Rochefort, in his turn, tagged Gwendal. Gwendal managed to get him, using his long experience in keeping his eye on the king. It took Yuri two tries, but he finally caught Gunter out. All in all, it was a highly enjoyable afternoon.

*****KS*****

That night, Yuri stood by his window, thinking.

He knew what the song, and Valtrana's alteration of it, had meant. A pledge of loyalty. A mark of acceptance. It had been an honor, freely given as a gesture of respect. And it had been a promise, a promise of support and companionship made by everyone who had joined in the song. It was a gesture of trust, and he knew that it meant a great deal.

He wanted to return it. He wanted to show that he respected and trusted them as well. Wanted to demonstrate his support, his respect for the men and women that served him so faithfully. He was stilling mulling over how to respond when he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning with the answer resonating in his brain, Excited, he dressed and made his way to the dining area.

The others were already there, waiting for him. Conrad rose as he entered and pulled out his chair, smiling as he set a plate in front of him. "You appear to be in a good mood."

Yuri grinned at his godfather. "Yeah." He glanced around the table. "Listen...after breakfast, I want to play Shinou'd Away again."

Gwendal snorted. "Don't you think one day of playing around is enough?"

Yuri grimaced but held his ground. "Just a short game, I promise. All I want is one chance to kick the head." He considered, then offered a compromise. "Look, just do me this one favor and I promise, I'll come in and do all my paperwork without complaining. And my lessons. I'll even give up on baseball practice for today."

Gwendal's eyebrow went up in surprise. Wolfram blinked. Conrad studied his face a moment. "You're really serious about this, Yuri?"

Yuri nodded. "I am."

Gwendal sighed. "Fine. A short game." He turned his attention back to his tea.

Yuri sighed and settled into his seat. Wolfram was still staring at him. After a moment, the younger lord set his cup down. "Yuri, why do you want to play that game so badly? Granted, it was a good move yesterday, and my Uncle's response was very gratifying, but the Ten Aristocrats aren't in the Castle today. So why do you want to play again?"

Yuri shook his head. "You'll see."

Breakfast finished quickly after that. Within forty-five minutes, they were all standing in the courtyard. Gwendal borrowed a Kohi head.

Wolfram drew the short straw as it. Yuri raced to hide. When Wolfram called out, he responded, then ducked away to another hiding place. From the opposite sides, Conrad and Anissina both called out. Wolfram huffed, then headed toward his brother's voice.

Yuri watched him move away. He waited until Wolfram was more than halfway across the courtyard, then bolted out into the open and smacked his foot on top of the skull.

Wolfram dropped to the ground and began crawling toward him. Yuri swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus on what he wanted to say. His stomach was churning with nerves, but he'd asked for this opportunity and he couldn't afford to throw it away. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath, and and sang.

_**'Upon our word we swear, to uphold the mazoku.'**_

_** By upholding them, we would be called the heart.**_

_** Always there with me, there are mazoku.**_

_** Wherever there is hope, there are mazoku.**_

_** Wherever there is pride, there are mazoku.**_

_** Wherever there is love, there are mazoku.**_

_** Where there is fidelity, there are mazoku.**_

_** Wherever there are vows, there are mazoku.**_

_** Ahhh...we who serve the mazoku!'**_

He could feel his face heating up, and knew he was probably blushing a brilliant crimson. The whole song sounded...weird, especially since he was the only one singing. He felt completely embarrassed.

Still..._Everything you guys promised me, I promise to return to you. Love, vows, pride, fidelity...those aren't just things that should be offered to a king. They're things you, my advisers and friends, and all the mazoku, deserve to share. You guys have always given me all of that. And I...I want to return those feelings to you._

Wolfram had almost reached him. He took another breath, shouted the challenge, and gave the head the best kick he could muster.

Wolfram found Gunter on the next round. Gunter, predictably, came looking for him. To his surprise, it was Conrad who broke cover and ran to put his foot on the skull. He watched as his godfather straightened his shoulders, tilted his head back, and sang. Yuri's song.

Yuri felt his heart lift. Conrad had understood him. Then the next round was up, and he ran to hide again.

Gunter went hunting again. This time, it was Gwendal who broke from his hiding spot. The Chief of State set his boot firmly on top of the skull, inhaled deeply, and...sang. His deep voice carried Yuri's song through the Castle, echoing off the walls in a way that made Yuri wonder if Gwendal was amplifying it with his earth magic. Surprisingly, Gwendal wasn't flushed with embarrassment, the way he'd been the previous day.

Gwendal finished the song, then reached down and picked up the head, signaling the end of the game. Conrad helped Gunter to his feet. Yuri stepped out of his hiding place, and Gwendal turned to him. "Did you accomplish what you wanted?"

Yuri looked his Chief of State in the eyes. Gwendal had fairly guarded expressions, but his eyes were expressive in a way his face usually wasn't. Yuri met his gaze, and saw the understanding in Gwendal's eyes. Gwendal knew why he'd changed the song the way he had. And approved.

Yuri looked around. Everyone else was wearing a similar expression. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then I will see you inside." Gwendal passed the Kohi head to it's proper owner, then vanished into the Castle.

"You changed the words again." Conrad spoke thoughtfully from beside him.

Yuri smiled. "Yeah. I wanted to answer the way Valtrana changed them for me. I mean, the way he altered them, to show he supported me..." Yuri looked over the gardens. "The same way everyone supports me, I wanted to show that I supported them too."

"I think you did very well." Conrad smiled. "I'm sure if Valtrana would appreciate your sentiment if he were here. But for now..."

"For now, I've got a promise to keep." Yuri squared his shoulders. He had promised Gwendal and Gunter after all. He took a deep breath, enjoying the air for a moment, then headed inside.

_**Author's Note: **This just insisted on being written. I was worried about the syllables for a while, but actually, if you watch the episode, they pronounce Maou as Ma-o-u. Three syllables, so the tune actually stays the same. And no...I'm not telling you how I made sure it worked..._


End file.
